ENDING
by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan
Summary: Kehidupan yang Hinata alami akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Setiap ia salah melangkah ia akan masuk ke dalam perangkap dua orang yang berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya. Setiap awal memiliki akhir. Awal buruk membawa kemalangan. Awal baik membawa keberuntungan. Entah apa yang akan dialami olehnya akan berbuah manis atau apa? Kita lihat saja nanti. xD / Chap baru udah update lhooo... :D
1. Chapter 1

**ENDING**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : Sasuke U. Dan Hinata H.

**Genre** : Romance & Hurt Comfort

**Warning **: Anda pasti tau sendiri jika baca. Hehe :D

**Summary** :

_Kehidupan yang Hinata alami akan berbeda dari sebelumnya._

_Setiap ia salah melangkah ia akan masuk ke dalam perangkap dua orang yang berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya._

_Setiap awal memiliki akhir._

_Awal buruk membawa kemalangan._

_Awal baik membawa keberuntungan._

_Entah apa yang akan dialami olehnya akan berbuah manis atau apa?_

**Chapter 1 : AWAL TAKDIR**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hinata yang terlihat memasang sepatunya dan mengunyah roti di mulutnya dengan terburu-buru. Seragam yang ia pakai pun entah pernah di setrika atau tidak, terlihat kusut tak terawat. Rok pendek berwarna biru kusam, kaus kaki putih pendek dan sepatu yang terlihat banyak jahitan dimana-dimana. Entah orang mau bilang apa kepada Hinata tentang penampilanny, tapi ia yang mengalami ini sendiri kan jadi kenapa difikirkan. Ia tetap tersenyum lebar dan memakai topinya dan bergegas lari berangkat sekolah. Sebelum itu ia tak lupa menutup apartemen yang ia tinggali. Walaupun di dalamnya tak ada barang mewah tapikan masih ada barang-barang yang memiliki kenangan berharga misal baju seadanya yang ia beli dari uang sendiri ataupun barang bekas. Terlihat sentimenti mungkin.

Jarak antara sekolahnya lumayan jauh kira-kira 2 km, tapi dengan senang hati Hinata tetap jalan kaki karena menurutnya selain hemat itu juga sangat berguna bagi kesehatan. Semua olahraga ia kuasai entah lari, renang, beladiri maupun samurai. Hadeh jadi jangan berani macam-macam sama Hinata.

Saat berlarian sekilas ia melihat dari arah belakang terdengar suara deru sepeda motor yang kencang sampai ke telinganya, ia menoleh ke arah belakang.

Craaat..

Genangan air yang ada di lubang jalan menyiprat ke baju Hinata dan sepeda motor berwarna biru kehitaman itu berhenti sejenak. Orang yang mengendarai itu memiliki rambut yang aneh seperti― pantat ayam. Setelah menoleh dan ku pelototi ia langsung melaju pergi.

**Hinata POV**

Baju yang awalnya ku gunakan bersih sekarang kotor penuh dengan lumpur.

Ch , siapa laki-laki brengsek itu. Dasar anak jaman sekarang mainnya kebut-kebutan.

Awas saja ya kalau aku menemukan siapa pemilik motor itu aku tak akan tinggal diam.

'Mati kau!'

Aku terus berjalan ke arah sekolah dengan lunglai dan terus berjalan sambil menggerutu. Pintu gerbang sudah terlihat dan sudah dapat dipastikan gerbang itu tutup.

Aku sebal kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali. Perempatan di dahiku makin terlihat sampai ke pos satpam penjaga gebang. Ia yang terdapat sedikit goretan apa gitu di sebelah kanan kiri hidungnya. Dan ia juga anak dari seorang yang berjasa disini dulu, namanya Iruka.

"Ehm iruka-san." Aku menegurnya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh Hinata kenapa kau datang terlambat, tumben." Katanya kepadaku dengan terlihat mengamatiku.

"Gomen, tadi kesiangan. Dan lihat bajuku kotor tadi ada seseorang yang seenak udelnya nyipratin lumpur." Ucapku seraya cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibir.

Iruka yang melihat tingkah tersenyum dan mengelus topiku, aku dan dia memang seperti seorang ayah dan anak. Karena dari kecil aku sama sekali tak tahu siapa orangtuaku maupun saudara dan itu artinya aku melakukan apapun sendiri tanpa bantuan oranglain dalam artian kasih sayang keluarga. Tapi iruka-san sudah baik selama ini terhadapku dan pernah sempat mengajakku kerumahnya bersama istri dan anaknya. Dan kami slalu bermain bersama saat kecil. Itu sudahcukup ku anggap keluarga.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya kau telat jangan paksakan dirimu untuk tidur larut malam ya."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan pergi masuk. Pelajaran pertama sekarang adalah kerajinan, bolos sajalah.

Aku melangkah ke koridor lewat tempat dimana seseorang dapat menuju ruang perpustakaan. Aku sering kesana entah untuk membaca atau mungkin hanya iseng-iseng jadi petugas disana, untung-untung bisa diberi uang untuk tambahan jajan.

Kreek..

Ku buka pelan, hmm bisa ditebak masih sepi karena ini kan masih waktunya pelajaran. Dan Azuma-san penjaga perpustakan itu malah asik tidur.

Aku berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat di rak deretan buku bahasa ―hm lewati yah kamus― hmm walaupun suka tapi aku rada malas. Kulirik bosan semua tak ada yang menarik.

Ku lihat ditempat pojokan perpustakan terdapat tempat duduk panjang.

'Akhirnya ketemu juga tempat yang pas untuk tidur' Aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku bersihkan sedikit kotoran di bajuku yang terlihat mulai mengering dan mencoba tidur.

**Sasuke POV**

Terjebak di ruang kepala sekolah adalah hal yang paling membosankan dalam hidupku ― tapi juga menyenangkan karena membuat orang di depannya kesal.

"Kau sebagai anakku disini, seorang Uchiha. Tingkahmu sama sekali tak mencerminkan hal itu." Terlihat wajah penuh emosi dari seseorang dihadapannya.

'Memang ini yang harus aku lakukan tou-san, supaya kau melihatku.'

Aku tertawa dihadapannya, dan sengaja pura-pura tak mendengarkan sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku.

"Tou-san, apa salahnya aku membawa sepeda motor dari sekolah. Dan melakukan hal yang sewajarnya aku lakukan pada fans perempuanku." Aku menunjukkan seringaianku kepadanya. Aku memang sengaja tebar pesona dengan para fans di depan dia.

Terlihat raut wajah Fugaku mengeras dan ia mengepalkan tangannya di hadapanku.

"Aku nanti malam tidak pulang,"

Aku kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah ponsel milikku, entah ku gunakan untuk apa.

PLAAK

Tamparannya terasa panas dan perih di pipiku, begini rasanya tidak sakit. Aku melengkungkan bibirku ke atas dan menatap ke arah Fugaku seolah menantang.

Aku sudah terlalu sering mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, jadi jangan harap aku akan berubah ke arah yang kau inginkan Tou-san.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan! Puas―

PLAAK

Suara tamparan itu terdengar semakin nyaring ke gendang telingaku. Aku terhempas dan jatuh dengan keras. Ku pegang pelan pipiku dan ku usap bibirku.

"Sasuke gomen tadi—" suaranya terdengar seperti merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Tangannya mencoba menyentuh pipiku, tapi aku segera menepisnya.

―Darah

Itu yang dilihat Fugaku.

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya entah ucapan apa yang terakhir ia ucapkan padaku tak ku hiraukan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang terlihat sepi.

Terasa ada aliran air yang mengalir dari mata ke pipiku.

Aku menangis.

Entah aku harus segera bersembunyi dimana untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang terpuruk ini.

Ku lihat ruang itu, perpustakan. Iya mungkin itulah jawaban atasku tadi kalau aku akan kesana menumpahkan semua perasaanku.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam pelan, ia melihat di dalam masih sepi tak ada orang.

Ia mencari sudut di dalam ruangan ini yang biasa ia gunakan selama ini.

Terlihat ada seorang perempuan yang sedang menempati tempatnya itu, kalau di lihat-lihat ia pernah tau wajah ini.

'Entahlah, dia juga tidak penting.'

Sasuke mengambil kamus bahasa inggris kecil di rak buku itu dan ia lemparkan ke arah Hinata.

Terlihat Hinata menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya dan tetap tak bergeming dari tidur nyenyaknya.

'Ck, perempuan apa kebo ini.'

Sasuke mengambil kamus yang lumayan tebal dan ia melempar buku itu.

DUUK

Buku itu tepat mengenai kepala Hinata dan ia bangun sambil sedikit meringis mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Entah ada apa gerangan.

Hinata terbangun dan berdiri sambil melihat siapa yang melemparinya buku itu.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

'Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.' Batin mereka berdua.

'Rambut pantat ayam itu.' Pikir Hinata

'Baju yang lusuh dan tatapan yang tajam.' Pikir Sasuke

"KAUUU!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

'Akhirnya aku menemukannya.' Hinata menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi kau perempuan kampung yang lewat di depan sepeda motorku tadi ya." Sasuke memberikan tatapan mengejek ke arah Hinata.

Hinata mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Tangan Hinata sudah sangat gatal untuk dapat cepat-cepat memukul Sasuke hingga babak belur.

Saat ia mencoba memukul Sasuke. Ia melihat ada sedikit luka di bibirnya dan ia urungkan untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kalau kau ingin memukulku lakukan saja." Sasuke berkata sinis ke Hinata.

"Arigatou, tapi aku tak mau mengotori tanganku untuk orang yang sedang terluka." Hinata berbicara tak kalah sinisnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'Begitukah, kenapa dia baik terhadap orang asing.'

Hinata terlihat merogoh saku dan berjalan ke arah laci pinggir ruangan. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka laci itu dan di sana terdapat obat luka yang seingatnya pernah ia taruh situ karena UKS sedang di adakan perbaikan. Walau Hinata masih kesal tapi ia masih punya perasaan.

Ia membuka kotak obat dan merogoh isi dalam tasnya kain dan air. Kain itu ia tetes-tetesi dengan air.

"Sini sebelum ku obati, kubersihkan dulu."

"Tidak usah nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Kata Sasuke mengacuhkan Hinata.

Padahal dalam hati Sasuke mulai ada getaran-getaran aneh di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Hinata yang merasa ia diabaikan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke yang berada sedekat ini dengan perempuan mencium wangi yang khas menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Aroma lavender yang lembut, jarang ada perempuan yang ia ketahui memakai parfum seperti ini. Hinata yang merasa tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya merasa risih, dan mendorong pelan dada Sasuke.

"Chh aku mau mengobatimu." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata menempelkan kain itu keras ke sudut bibir Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke merasakan sakit dan menjerit pelan.

"Kau dendam padaku!"

"Haha gomeen" Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman 2 jarinya yang manis.

Lalu ia kembali membersihkan luka itu pelan, setelah selesai ia menempelken plester di ujung bibir yang luka tersebut.

Selama Hinata mengobati mata Sasuke terasa terhipnotis seakan-akan Hinata adalah objek yang sulit untuk ditemui, jika beralih maka semua akan hilang.

"Sudah selesai, ehm kalau boleh tau namamu siapa? Maaf aku kasar tadi. Aku Hinata Hyuuga."

"Aku Sasuke emm— uchiha."

"Ohh.. salam kenal Sasuke" Hinata tersenyum tulus ke Sasuke.

'Tunggu, reaksinya sama sekali tak sama dengan perempuan jalang. Maaf aku salah menilaimu. Kau menarik.'

"Hinata, arigatou." Sasuke melenggang pergi, tapi sebelum itu Sasuke sekilas mencium Hinata di pipi.

Hinata yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya mampu merona dan membeku tak bisa menggerakan badannya. Setelah Sasuke pergi ia baru sadar dan ia kesal sekaligus malu atas kejadia tadi.

.

.

Waktu berpulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Hinata membereskan buku dan paket fisika yang ia bawa. Dengan langkah bersemangat ia keluar kelas.

Saat di depan kelas Hinata terkejut karena ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk pulang dahulu karena dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

'Masalah apa yang ku perbuat sampai-sampai aku diseret ke ruang itu,' Pikir Hinata bingung.

Hinata masuk sambil mengucapkan permisi dan sudah terdapat Fugaku-san di sana, ia pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah disini.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Ha'i." Hinata membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

"Selama ini anda tau kan disini meskipun dapat beasiswa tapi harus tetap membayar uang gedung. Anda tau nominalnya sangat besar. Saya mohon maaf secepatnya anda harus melunasi semuanya."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, dia sudah bekerja lembur kemarin tapi gajinya sama sekali tak cukup untuk membayar sebanyak itu.

KREEK

Pintu terbuka sontak Hinata dan menoleh ke arah orang yang melakukan itu. Ia lihat dia Sasuke. Pipi Hinata merona. Ia kembali mengingat kejadin di perpustakaan.

'Kenapa dia disini?'

"Memangnya dia kenapa kalau tak membayar tadi tiba-tiba aku datang mendengar kalian bicara." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata merasa Sasuke tidak sopan dan melotot ke arahnya, Sasuke yang merasa ditatap seperti itu hanya mampu menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya. Hinata menepuk jidatnya.

'Benar-benar nih anak.' Batin Hinata

"Dia akan dikeluarkan." Kata Fugaku tegas.

Hinata mendelik, pekerjaan apa yang harus ia lakukan sehingga mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Apa pekerjaan penghibur, atau wanita― ck ia tak bisa membayangkan itu semua.

"Lebih baik dia jadi guru les ku, nilaiku turun dan aku jarang belajar tou-san."

'Tousan? Eh jadi Sasuke anak pemilik sekolah ini. Aku tak menyangka hal itu, tapi dari penampilan ia terlihat seperti anak orang kaya sih.'

"Baik kalau itu maumu, Hinata kutugaskan kau menjadi guru les Sasuke. Jika kau berhasil buat dia dapat nilai bagus dan tidak membolos kau akan dibebaskan dari semua tuntutan ini."

'EEEEEEHHH'

"Baik." Suara Sasuke yang menjawab.

'HAAAA'

**TBC**

**Nasib apa yang mengakhiri kehidupan Hinata ya? xD**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak alias review. . . **

**RnR Please ! ! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENDING**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : Sasuke U. Dan Hinata H.

**Genre** : Romance & Hurt Comfort

**Warning **: OOC pakai banget, AU, TYPO, dll.

**Summary** :

_Kehidupan yang Hinata alami akan berbeda dari sebelumnya._

_Setiap ia salah melangkah ia akan masuk ke dalam perangkap dua orang yang berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya._

_Setiap awal memiliki akhir._

_Awal buruk membawa kemalangan._

_Awal baik membawa keberuntungan._

_Entah apa yang akan dialami olehnya akan berbuah manis atau apa?_

**Chapter 2 : Hari apa ini? Hari sial!/**

**Happy reading~**

_Normal POV_

Hinata berjalan dengan lunglai sehabis pulang sekolah, dia tak habis fikir bahwa dia akan menjadi guru les privat Sasuke yang notabene terlihat liar dan nakal. Dan satu lagi yang terpenting Sasukelah telah membuat seragamnya kotor. Hinata tak sempat membersihkannya di sekolah. Dan nanti setelah sampai di apartemen mungkin dia harus cepat-cepat mencuci seragamnya ini dan mengganti baju yang layak untuk dipakai.

Tapi sebelum itu dia sekarang harus segera pergi ke Cafe tempat bekerja part time, karena dia harus mengambil cuti untuk sementara waktu karena dia tak mungkin bekerja di tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia mengeluarkan jaket dari tasnya dan memakainya untuk menutupi seragamnya yang lumayan kotor.

'Apa tadi aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat ya dengan menerima tawaran itu?'

Hinata melamun dalam perjalannya dan ternyata sekarang dia sudah sampai. Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Dia masuk ke dalam cafe itu dan para pekerja disana langsung menoleh kepadanya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama mereka langsung menuju ke arah Hinata dengan wajah khawatir. Mungkin karena biasanya Hinata bukanlah orang yang terlambat.

"Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap pertama kali seseorang pada Hinata, dia Matsuri.

"Kenapa baru datang kami rindu kamu lho.."

"Cafe sekarang masih belum di buka karena direktur menyuruh kami untuk menghentikan pekerjaan, karena kau belum datang. Kau tau wajahnya terlihat murung."

'Pantas saja tak ada pembeli, tapi ada apa dengan Gaara.' Ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Benarkah? A-apa itu benar? Dimana dia berada?" Nampak jelas di wajah Hinata kaget dan cemas menggelayutinya.

"Di tempat biasa."

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya keruangan direktur di lantai dua dan menitipkan tasnya ke Matsuri. Muncul fikiran aneh dalam fikirannya.

_Hinata POV_

Apa yang terjadi padanya, padahal aku hanya terlambat satu kali. Dan Ayame teman kerjaku disini, telat berjam-jam dia hanya diam dan tetap membuka Cafenya.

Pintu bertulisan ruang direktur itu berada tepat dihadapanku. Hmm kenapa aku merasa sedikit gugup ya.

Aku mengetuknya pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, ku coba mengetuknya kembali. Tetap hening tak ada jawaban.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu, bisa terlihat dari luar bahwa ruangan yang dominan warna hitam putih itu terdapat direktur sedang tidur dengan wajah di topang dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Ku lihat wajahnya yang memang terlihat tampan dan mata yang terpejam. Lingkaran hitam di matanya juga terlihat masih tebal. Hm dia memang terlalu bekerja keras.

Aku menatapnya terus dengan senyum-senyum. Dia masih muda tapi dia sudah merintis cafe ini dari 0. Dia masih tak melanjutkan kuliahnya karena dia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan ini dan aku tak tau alasan lain dia betah disini. Sebenarnya umurnya sama denganku, tapi dia berhasil lulus SMA hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun. Yah dia memang jenius dari kecil.

_Normal POV_

Gaara yang merasa ada seseorang disampingnya pun langsung tersadar dan bangun. Dia menatap Hinata lekat.

"Hinata."

Wajah Hinata memerah malu, karena tertangkap basah memandang wajah Gaara. Hinata memainkan ujung rambutnya gugup.

"Ano- Sabaku-sama gomen ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Hinata mulai kembali ke topik dimana tujuannya kesini adalah untuk mengambil cuti sementara.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Hinata, aku sudah pernah bilang itu padamu kan?" Gaara berucap dengan nada datarnya.

"Gomen aku disini sebenarnya mau bil-" aku ingin mengucapkannya tapi terhenti ketika Gaara berdecih pelan.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau disini bukan untuk pergi kan!" terlihat dari ucapan Gaara yang tajam, sambil terus menatap Hinata. Sedang Hinata hanya bisa menunduk tak sanggup menatap wajah teman masa kecilnya itu.

"K-kau salah paham!"

"Lalu untuk apa?" Suara Gaara kembali melembut.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti. Aku akan menjadi guru privat temanku."

Hinata menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Gaara yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya raut bingung. Mungkin sebagian orang melihat Gaara seperti tetap tanpa ekspresi, tetapi Hinata tau itu,

"Siapa?" Dari nada suara Gaara, sudah bisa ditebak dia mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha, dia akan ku bantu soal pe-"

"Dia laki-laki kan?" Gaara menatap Hinata penuh selidik.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan, sifat Gaara padanya seolah-oleh terlalu overprotectif padanya. Hinata menghela nafas berat.

"Gaara— sudah jelaskan kalau namanya laki-laki." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan nada dibuat-buat sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku cemburu kau tau,"

Hinata mematung kaget, cemburu dalam arti seorang kakak atau apa.

Tanpa Hinata tau saat kaget. Gaara yang melihat ekspresi Hinata seperti itu— wajah kaget yang imut dan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan perlahan di tak sadar memiringkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata. Hembusan nafasnya seperti terasa berhenti dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak menentu. Gaara memejamkan matanya.

—Cup..

Kecupan itu mendarat di bibir Hinata. Tanpa ada lumatan atau ciuman penuh nafsu.

Mereka sama-sama diam membeku dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Gaara membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah mata Hinata. Kosong— itu yang ia lihat.

Tangan Gaara bergerak pelan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dan yang satunya ia gerakan ke arah kepala Hinata. Ia belai rambut Hinata dan menatap Hinata penuh sayang.

Tanpa mereka tau kejadian itu dilihat seseorang, ia melihat dengan pandangan yang mengatakan kalau dia sangat-sangat tersakiti.

Dan ia lekas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum keberadaannya diketahui.

_Gaara POV_

Apa yang ku lakukan? Bibir kami masih menempel. Dan aku merasakan badannya yang tegang dan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

Aku pejamkan mataku lagi dan ku tekan kepalanya pelan. Aku mulai menciumnya dengan memainkan bibir bawahnya. Tak tau kenapa aku makin bergairah untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Ku gigit bibirnya dan terdengar erangan sakitnya, aku tak menghiraukan hal itu dan aku sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakan hal ini.

Dia menjelajah di bibir bagian dalam Hinata. Mungkin aku sudah candu dengan rasa bibirnys.

Basah yang kurasa dan —asin.

Eh-

Ku buka mataku dan melihat hinata menatapku kecewa dan air mata mengalir dari mata yang indah itu.

Aku segera melepas ciuman ini, dengan menjaga jarak dengannya.

_Normal POV_

Gaara melepas pelukannya dengan Hinata. Hinata yang baru sadar apa yang dilakukan tadi perbuatan yang keliru itu hanya mampu menangis dengan badan yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Hinata mengatakannya dengan lirih.

"Gomen aku-" Gaara menunjukan wajah bersalahnya.

"Kita sama sekali tak saling mencintai kau tau." Hinata memotong ucapan Gaara.

Sungguh Hinata sempat terbuai dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Tapi ini tak mungkin terjadi. Hinata menepis hal itu.

"Hinata—" Gaara memegang pelan Hinata, tapi tangan itu langsung ditepis keras.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara dengan perasaan yang kacau. Dia harusnya merespon dari awal kalau ini tidak boleh, tapi dia diam. Dia merasa aneh. Hinata selama ini hanya menganggap bahwa teman kecilnya itu sebagai kakak yang selalu melindunginya. Tapi sekarang.

Hinata berlari keluar cafe setelah mengambil tasnya di Ayame dengan tak henti-hentinya menangis. Semua pekerja hanya terheran-heran melihat hal itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Dia tak pernah seperti itu.

'Kau tau Hinata, Gaara sangat sayang padamu. Sejak dulu. Dia bahkan tak mengenalku lagi, dan aku bekerja disini supaya aku bisa dilihatnya. Tapi ternyata aku tetap tak terlihat'

Matsuri mencoba tersenyum dengan membersihkan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Hinata pulang dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk. Dia melempar tasnya dan langsung melepas sepatunya lalu diletakkan di rak.

Setelah itu ia cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi, dan membilas wajahnya dengan air segar.

Dia tak henti-hentinya melihat wajahnya yang memerah, mata memerah, hidung memerah, dan bibir—

_Hinata POV_

Bibir ini, aku menyentuhnya dan melihat di kaca.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Entah kenapa aku menjatuhkan air mata lagi. Kenapa Gaara menciumnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah kenapa aku dicium? Atau kenapa aku dicium secepat ini? Tapi Hinata merasa aneh dalam fikirannya. Seharusnya kalau berciuman, biasanya terlihat di tv langganannya itu ciuman itu akan membuat si wanita bakal merasa aneh seperti jangung berloncatan seperti kodok, atau bergetar seperti gendang mau perang.

Tapi aku merasa hampa, tak ada cinta hanya perasaan sakit saja.

Chh kenapa aku hari i ini malah memikirkan hal ini, seharusnya aku sekarang harus menyiapkan materi apa yang akan aku pelajari untuk Sasuke besok.

Ya aku harus belajar sekarang , aku tersenyum dan menggerakan tanganku mengusap air mata yang mulai mengering di pipiku.

Tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya seragam ini masih melekat di tubuhku, dan bau badanku juga dalam ambang batas waspada. Huhu sungguh bau.

_**Skip time**_

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan badan yang pegal-pegal.

Hmm ngomong-ngomong jam berapa ini ya?

Aku menengok ke arah jam, hmm masih jam 8 yah..

Tenanglah ini kan hari liburan sekolah. Eh tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting.

Sekarang jam 8, ehhhhhh ini hari pertama aku mengajar Sasuke.

Aku bergegas bangun dan cepat menyelesaikan ritualku di kamar mandi

_Normal POV_

Setelah selesai Hinata memilih baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk pergi, dan ia memutuskan untuk memakai baju yang biasa-biasa saja. Dengan kaus dan jaket yang sering ia pakai dan celana jeans. Ia memakai tas dan mengecek apa ada yang ketinggalan lalu memasukkan ponsel di saku jaketnya.

Udara hari ini bisa dibilang sering turun hujan, dan bisa dikatakan suhunya mulai dingin.

Hinata berlarian kecil untuk mencoba membuat tubuhnya menghangat itu mungkin saja terjadi kan.

Tak terasa akhirnya Hinata sampai dan melihat lagi alamat yang ia bawa.

'Apa benar ini rumahnya? Besar sekali.'

Aku memencet tombol bel disana, dan tak lama terdengar suara bersumber dari tempat bel itu.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?"

"Ehm saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya guru lesnya dan sudah ada janji bertemu."

"Oh baiklah Hyuuga-sama. Gomen menghalangi jalan Anda."

Pintu gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan Hinata masuk ke dalam.

Terdapat sedikit taman dan sebuah istana— oh mungkin bisa dikatakan mansion, yang bertuliskan Uchiha dengan lambang kipas.

Hinata bergegas menuju ke mansion itu dan sedikit membenahi bajunya yang terlihat kucel.

"Hei jangan menginjak rumput yang disana! Itu habis ku potong!" Tegur penjaga kebun disana sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan membawa pemotong rumput besar.

Hinata menoleh ke bawah melihat rumput yang ia injak. Dan ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya melihat tag name yang dipakai orang itu bertuliskan 'Orochimaru'. Dilihat dari postur dan suara dia terlihat seperti laki-laki tapi kenapa dia memakai rok, bedak yang sangat tebal di tambah lagi lipstik merah, dan hiasan apa itu dimatanya.

"Kok malah bengong."

Hinata nergidik ngeri dan berlari terbirit-birit.

"Eh kalau diliat-liat kau seperti orang asing, kau maling ya! Hey jangan kabur!"

Orochimaru mengejar Hinata dengan mengangkat rok yang dipakainya dan memainkan gunting dengan tangan kirinya.

'Siapa saja, tolong aku.' Batin Hinata berteriak kencang.

Entah kenapa ia berfikir sial sekali nasibnya.

Hinata tidak ada cara lain akhirnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mansion itu.

_Hinata POV_

Huff kenapa bisa aku dikejar-kejar padahal hanya karena menginjak rumput. Chh dan apa-apaan tukang kebun itu berdandan seperti itu. Aneh.

"Hooy!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang itu datang.

Hmm ke arah mana, ku lihat banyak sekali lorong-lorong disini.

"Hoyy!"

Suaranya semakin terasa besar, entah aku pun berlari mengikuti instingku.

Ke kanan—

Hoshh hoshh

Ada 3 arah, ku tengok ke kanan kiri depan.

Arghh lurus saja..

Eh ini dimana ini?

Kiri—

Sekarang yang ku lihat di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada pintu-pintu tidak ada lorong lagi. Bagaimana ini jalan buntu.

"Hooy!"

Suaranya masih terdengar, setan!

Kenapa dia masih bisa mengejarku, padahal aku berlari dan tanpa melihat di lorong-lorong yang membingungkan.

Aku menunduk lelah, eh—

tetesan air terjatuh dari tasku dan membuat jejak-jejak di lantai.

Apa jangan-jangan— aku membuka tasku dan menemukan bahwa minuman yang ku bawa tak tertutup rapat dan akhirnya air tumpah tanpa ku sadari.

Muncul siku-siku di dahiku, pantas saja si Orochimaru menemukannya. Pasti dia mengikuti arah jejak ini. Oh shit!

.

.

Pintu di salah satu kamar itu terbuka menampakan orang yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Rambut mencuat dan mata onyx hitam itu menatapku kaget. Sasuke—

"Hoii dimana kau!"

Suara Orochimaru semakin dekat.

Disini ada Sasuke dan itu seperti kamar, aku dikejar dan kamar itu. Aku—sasuke—orochimaru.

Aha muncul ide di kepalaku.

Aku berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menariknya masuk dan menutup pintunnya keras.

**Braak..**

Hosh hosh aku selamat.

Aku mendongak melihat Sasuke yang menatapku intens.

'Glek' aku menelan ludahku susah payah.

Aku terhindar dari gigitan ular tapi sekarang berada di kandang macan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini." Ucapnya dingin sambil merapatkan tubuhnya kepadaku.

Dan ck kenapa di belakangku malah ada pintu ini.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sasuke-sama kau di dalam."

Huuhh hampir—eh!

Tunggu dia Orochimaru, gawat jangan sampai dia tahu aku ada disini.

"Ada apa dia ke—"

Gawat.

Aku memegang tangan Sasuke, dan mendekatkan diriku ke arah Sasuke.

Bisa dilihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Tolong jangan sampai dia tahu aku disini." Bisikku padanya.

Dan setelah mengatakan itu aku menjauh dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sasuke memandangku dengan tersenyum entah senyum apa itu mungkin itu pertanda baik.

Sasuke melihat ke arah lain, ke arah kamar mandi.

Ah aku mengerti —untuk bersembunyi.

Aku berlari kecil masuk dan mulai sembunyi.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara Sasuke dan Orochimaru mungkin mereka sudah berbicara bersama.

"Ada apa Orochimaru, aku tak ingin kau datang ke sini hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting."

"Saya mencari seorang gadis ke sini, apa Anda melihatnya?"

"Tidak"

Waw benar-benar dari suaranya terdengar seperti ia tak berbohong.

Aku mengintip sebentar dan ku lihat Sasuke sudah menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Yah Sasuke sudah membantunya.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Arigatou." —kau mungkin orang yang baik-

"Aku mau imbalan." Ucap Sasuke dengan menyeringai ke arahku.

"Apa?" aku melotot di hadapannya. Jadi dia semata-mata melakukan ini untuk meminta imbalan- ha.

"Ajari aku."

Ajari, oh jadi begitu. Aku tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau itu sih sudah kewajibanku—

_Normal POV_

"Kalau itu sih sudah kewajibanku melakukannya." Hinata tersenyum dengan polos di hadapan Sasuke, dan Sasuke terlihat menampakkan senyum tipisnya.

"Bukan itu." Sasuke perlahan mendekat ke Hinata dan Hinata mengambil 1 langkah mundur.

"Terus apa?" Hinata menunjukan wajah bingungnya.

"Ajari aku bagaimana itu jatuh cinta."

Sasuke menerjang Hinata, dan langsung memegang pundak Hinata dan menciumnya.

Ciuman yang dalam dan bisa dikatakan ganas. Karena Sasuke tidak sejengkal pun dari bibir Hinata ia rasakan.

Hinata mendelik merasa dirinya di cium untuk ke dua kalinya. Hinata memberontak dengan mendorong dada Sasuke,

Sasuke yang merasa Hinata seperti itu melepaskan ciuman itu, karena ia butuh oksigen untuk tetap bernafas. Hinata yang merasa itu selesai langsung menghirup udara dengan rakusnya.

"Haha kau lucu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau?" Hinata melotot di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, maybe."

'Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa what the hell!'

_**TBC**_

**Chapter 2 udah publish!**

**A/N : Sorry kalau ada itu- suer deh aku sebenernya males. Tapi udahlah itu sebenarnya adegan aku agak ambil seperti di movie apa gitu lupa judulnya. #plak**

**Hehe maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan. xD**

**KOTAK BALAS REVIEW YANG TIDAK SIGN IN/SIGN UP**

**Virgo24 : Hehe aku buat gitu, maaf deh kalau ga suka. Hehe ini udah next.**

**Uchiha Hinata : Hehe yap, ini udah next lho..**

**Sasuhina624 : yap ini udah publish, apa ini lama? Hehe ups gomen lama yak.**

**Yuliana48 : Makasih, ini udah kok.. ini aku tergantung imajinasiku jadi ga mungkin sampai chap 3.. hehe gomen yak**

**HEHE REVIEW KALIAN NYEMANGATIN AKU LHO..**

**ARIGATOU...**

**RnR Please... ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENDING**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**By : **Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan

**Pair** : Sasuke U. & Hinata H. 3

**Genre** : Romance & Hurt Comfort

**Warning **: OOC pakai banget, AU, TYPO, dan banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain.

Ohya.. **DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ!**

**Summary** :

_Kehidupan yang Hinata alami akan berbeda dari sebelumnya._

_Setiap ia salah melangkah ia akan masuk ke dalam perangkap dua orang yang berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya._

_Setiap awal memiliki akhir._

_Awal buruk membawa kemalangan._

_Awal baik membawa keberuntungan._

_Entah apa yang akan dialami olehnya akan berbuah manis atau apa?_

**Chapter 3 : Main Perasaan Part 1**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

_Normal POV_

Pagi yang cerah dengan suara kicauan burung bersenandung merdu. Seorang perempuan yang masih terlihat nyaman tidur di kasur empuknya itu tiba-tiba merasa terusik dengan cahaya mentari yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dan akhirnya ia pun bangun dengan menguap malas. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan, mungkinkah kesialan akan datang menghantuinya berulang kali. Ia mengusap matanya tanda ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Dengan wajah dan rambut indigo yang sama-sama berantakan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia lihat ke arah jam weker yang terpampang jelas disana.

"Jam setengah 6, hmm lumayan pagi ya.."

Hinata merenggangkan tangannya ke atas.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua liburan sekolah di sekolah Hinata. Ia libur sekolah selama 2 minggu.

'Mungkin saat ke rumah Sasuke aku harus jalan pagi supaya sehat, dan tentang yang kemarin entahlah aku tak mau mengingat itu. Apa maksudnya lagi mengajarinya cinta. Mungkin aku akan siapkan kuda-kuda kalau dia mau melakukan itu dan memanggil nama kecilnya dengan— err sexy mungkin..'

'Oh ayolah Hinata hentikan fikiran nistamu.'

Hinata mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan dan kesialan mungkin.

Hm selesai dengan ritual yang Hinata lakukan tadi, ia sekarang sudah berpakaian lengkap dan sudah siap untuk berangkat.

Memakai kaos ungu polos dengan berbalut jaket yang sering ia pakai dan salah satu celana jeans yang bertumpuk di lemarinya. Terlihat kuno ketimbang perempuan lain, yah yang terkesan memakai pakaian yang menggairahkan kaum adam dengan pakaian tipis ataupun rok pendek di atas lutut, tapi Hinata cuek-cuek saja—toh dia juga kadang ngeri melihat perempuan zaman sekarang yang suka mempertontonkan lekuk indah tubuhnya. Hinata juga sadar diri dalam faktor keuangan, ia digolongkan rakyat biasa. Semua orang kaya bisa enak beli baju atau memakai parfum-parfum terkenal. Dia hanya memakai seadanya dan sabun lavender yang membuatnya harum natural.

Hinata menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum di depan cermin. Walau ia tampak sederhana dengan pakaian dan hanya make up tipis. Ia bersyukur dianugerahi wajah yang cantik alami.

'Sudahlah Hinata percaya dirilah sedikit. Kau pasti bisa!' Hinata menyemangati dirinya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

"Yoss, ayo mulai jalan pagi. Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk sampai. Sekarang jam 6 pas, jadi sampai kesana jam 8 lebih cepat jika berlari. Sudah lama rasanya tidak lari dengan menikmati suasana pagi yang sejuk."

Hinata mengambil tas selempang yang ia gantungkan di kamar, dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu untuk keluar dengan tersenyum.

.

.

Ia membuka pintu pelan, dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat pria berambut merah maroon di depan apartemennya dengan membawa segenggam bunga mawar. Mawar merah. Itu sungguh indah sekali. Secara umum itu dikenal bunga yang paling disukai kaum hawa.

Gaara yang merasa Hinata sudah terbangun dan membuka pintu itu melihat ke arah Hinata.

Dua mata saling beradu pandang. Gaara dengan tatapan bersalahnya dan Hinata dengan tatapan yang entah itu tatapan apa.

"Hinata, gomen." Gaara mengucapkan itu lirih dengan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Hinata terkejut teman masa kecilnya itu yang sudah ia kenal tidak akan pernah meminta maaf untuk orang lain dan tidak suka mengurusi perasaan orang lain sekarang berada di hadapannya dengan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan raut penuh kesesalan.

Sungguh Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Ada perasaan kaget, hangat dan identik dengan perasaan yang sedikit mengganggu.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya karena tak terdengar suara balasan dari Hinata. Sugguh jika Hinata marah atau kesal ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan Hinata menjadi sosok yang diinginkannya, sosok Hinata yang anggun dan teman masa kecilnya yang selalu tersenyum dan yang penting selalu berada di sampingnya.

Hinata yang ditatap Gaara hanya mampu merona dan dengan gugup ia menjawab apa yang di ucapkan Gaara.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Gaara." Hinata tersenyum dengan tulus.

Entah ilusi apa yang membuat Gaara melihat itu takjub. Akhirnya senyum yang sama seperti dulu, ia lihat.

Hinata mengambil bunga mawar yang di genggam Gaara.

"I-ini untukku kan? A-aku akan mengambilnya."

Gaara yang melihat kelakuan Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa aku tidak dapat hadiah juga?" Gaara menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya.

"Kau mau aku ngambek lagi ha?" Hinata cemberut.

Gaara hanya mampu tertawa— dan tak terasa ponsel yang ia bawa bergetar di dalam saku celananya, mengintrupsi momen mereka berdua. Gaara mengangkatnya dan berbicara singkat kepada si penelfon.

Gaara memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hinata sepertinya aku harus pergi. Jaa!"

Gaara memakai helm dan menaiki sepeda motor sport merahnya.

'Aku mau kau senang Hinata, kau adik yang ku sayangi. Ataupun adik yang ku cintai yah. Hmm' Gaara berujar dalam hati dengan melajukan motornya.

Sebelum itu ia sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

.

.

Hinata yang melihat teman kecilnya menjauh mulai melihat mawar itu sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk memasukkannya ke dalam pot bunga kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meletakkan tanaman hias dulu.

'Gaara-kun."

Hinata tersenyum dan kembali melihat jam.

'Jam 06.30, aku tak menyangka akan selama itu. Menghabiskan waktu 30 menit hanya untuk berbicara.'

.

.

Hinata sedikit berlari karena ia tak mau berlama-lama untuk menunda keberangkatan.

Ia sedikit mengambil nafas dan akhirnya berlari dengan cepat melewati trotoar jalan seperti seorang atlit lari terkenal dengan ukuran tubuh yang memang bisa dikatakan ideal.

Tak sadar saat Hinata berlari kencang di depan kaki ada celah lubang yang bisa terbilang cukup lebar, itu membuat Hinata tersandung dan menabrak seseorang.

_Hinata POV_

Aduh kenapa ada acara tersandung.

"Gomennasai aku tidak sengaja."

Aku segara mengucapkan kata maaf padanya dan membungkukan sedikit badanku di hadapan pria yang tak sengaja ku tabrak.

".." Tak terdengar suara apapun dari orang itu, hanya diam membisu.

Aku menegakkan kembali badanku.

Aku melihatnya memakai jas hitam, topi hitam, kacamata hitam. Sungguh aneh.

Aku menegukan ludahku, apa ini hanya imajinasinya saja. Hm atau pria di depannya ini orang gila. Tapi kenapa tak terlihat lusuh sama sekali. Malah terkesan seperti seorang detektif FBI, bodyguard atau mungkin dia kabur dari pernikahan atau malah mafia.

Haha itu aneh. Aku sedikit tersenyum miring.

Sebaiknya aku harus segera menjauh, sebelum hal buruk terjadi padaku.

"Permisi,"

Aku melenggang pergi, dan sekiranya sudah dalam jarak yang cukup jauh aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya. Dan malah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ck. Kenapa malah merinding, huu ini masih pagi mana ada— blah blah entahlah.

Lari sajalah.

Aku berlari melanjutkan perjalananku.

.

.

.

_Normal POV_

Hinata berlari dan terlihat menjauh dari tempat tadi.

Pria yang tak sengaja Hinata tabrak itu bersembunyi di balik pohon Sakura yang ada disana, karena ia sudah tau kalau ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang sudah dicari-cari selama ini.

Ia melepas kacamatanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku, sambil menyeringai.

Dan mengambil 2 foto yang menampakan seorang perempuan kecil dengan rambut pendek indigo, pipi tembam khas anak-anak dan mata berwarna putih keungu-unguan itu. Jelas foto itu menampakan Hinata saat kecil. Di samping foto itu juga ada laki-laki kecil berambut merah dengan raut wajah datarnya, ya dia adalah Gaara Sabaku.

Dan yang satunya menampakan gadis memakai seragam SMA dengan terlihat tak fokus ke kamera. Pasti foto itu diambil secara diam-diam.

Pria itu yakin benar dengan apa yang dia lihat langsung.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hinata-sama."

Ia memasukan kembali foto itu dan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Mengetikan deretan nomer yang akan dihubungi.

Setelah selesai ia menekan tombol call, dan terdengar nada tunggu saat mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Tuut —

Tuut —

Tuut —

"Iya."

Terdengar suara maskulin sesorang.

"Gaara-sama, Arigatou atas bantuanmu."

"Tidak, akulah yang harus berterimakasih."

.

.

.

Hinata sudah sampai di tempat Sasuke dan ia sudah disambut dengan Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya dengan bersandar di tembok dekat gerbang Mansion Uchiha itu.

"Kau lama." Sasuke berucap dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Gomen ada yang kulakukan tadi." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Karena kau sampai, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ehh— Tunggu sebentar." Hinata memberontak saat Sasuke menariknya dengan tanpa meminta persetujuannya. Ia baru datang eh malah akan ditarik-tarik lagi.

Hinata melihat sekeliling banyak pepohonan dan sekarang ia diseret di tempat setapak, sungguh mencurigakan.

Hinata memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke. Walau Sasuke merasa tangannya mulai terasa agak nyeri, bayangkan saja rasanya dipukul dengan seorang perempuan. Kelihatannya —halah pasti tidak sakit, tapi ini beda lagi kalau Hinata yang mukul woy— secara Hinata kan jago karate dan juga judo. Bayangkan gimana rasa sakitnya.

"Diamlah Hinata."

"Lepas! Kyaa, aku tidak mau!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan Hinata salah mengartikan seringai itu kalau Sasuke ingin berniat macam-macam padanya. Begitu polosnya kau Hinata.

"Kyaa!" Hinata berteriak frustasi.

'Hinata-hinata.. Ternyata tak ada ruginya aku melakukan ini, kau jauh lebih menarik dan membuatku lupa kalau selama ini aku terlalu memikirkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat dilihat oleh Tou-san walaupun itu perbuatan yang salah. Tapi nyatanya kau mengalihkan duniaku. Pemilik baju yang tak sengaja terkena lumpur karenaku itu bersamaku sekarang. Seperti film saja ditakdirkan bertemu dan yang akhirnya akan hidup bahagia, mungkinkah?'

.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di sebuah danau yang tak terletak jauh dari mansion Uchiha tadi. Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Ayolah kenapa kau setakut itu?" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Hinata tadi dan sedikit menggerakan tangannya—peregangan xD—

Hinata melihat sekeliling, terlihat danau itu dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal negatif dan menatap danau itu ngeri .

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku dan membuangku ke danau itu untuk menghilangkan jejakku kan?" Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan Hinata hanya terpana melihat Sasuke, tapi langsung Hinata tepis itu dan beralih melotot ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Kalau iya kenapa." Sasuke menjawab itu dengan tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"HAA?" Hinata menganga —dan ada lalat yang lewat, untung saja tidak masuk ke mulut Hinata—.

BHAAHAHA..

Sasuke tertawa dengan lumayan keras, sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi Hinata.

"Kau sungguh percaya Nona Hinata. Haha " Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan pandangan aneh.

"A-apanya? Jadi kau berbohong?"

"Hmm, begitulah Nona." Sasuke mengendikan bahunya.

Hinata merona malu dan menahan kesal.

"Kau laki-laki menyebalkan!"

'Kau perempuan lucu Hinata,'

Sasuke cuek tak menanggapi sambil tetap tersenyum dan duduk bersandar pada pohon besar disana.

Sasuke terlihat duduk tenang dengan memandang danau. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang tenang seperti itu membuatnya hanyut dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya sejenak melupakan kekesalannya tadi. Ia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon itu sambil meletakkan tas yang ia bawa.

"Hinata, kau pernah tidak melempar batu sambil mengucapkan harapan."

Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara dan menatap Hinata sambil menunjukan batu-batu di tangannya.

"Belum pernah kalau meminta permohonan, tapi kalau hanya lempar batu ke danau pernah waktu kecil,"—eh waktu itu aku bersama Gaara.

Hinata kembali mengingat-ingat Gaara.

"Apa kau tak pernah menyempatkan untuk melakukan hal seperti ini? Bersantai?"

"Kau tau aku bukan anak dari orang kaya atau orang punya, aku sendiri sibuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan untuk sekedar makan atau biaya-biaya sekolah."

"Tapi untung aku kenal seseorang dulu saat SMP namanya Paman Iruka, dia penjaga gerbang di sekolah kita itu." Lanjut Hinata bercerita.

"Hmm.. Dialah yang membantuku jika aku kekurangan uang. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku juga bekerja di Cafe, lalu bekerja denganmu.— Ehh kita harus segera memulai lesnya" Hinata menyadari kelalaiannya.

Sebagai guru les yang baik harusnya ia sudah mengajari Sasuke, bukannya malah kesini.

"Kau tau kenapa aku menginginkanmu jadi guru lesku?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam.

"Aku kesepian dan butuh teman—"

"Kau sudah banyak teman, bahkan fans." Potong Hinata dengan nada heran.

"Mereka hanya melihat tampangku dan kekayaan clan Uchiha atau Tou-sanku. Bukan karena aku Sasuke tanpa embel-embel marga. Tapi aku melihatmu, kau berbeda dari mereka." Sasuke menatap lembut pada Hinata.

'Sasuke, dari luar kau terlihat kuat dan senang dengan kekayaan. Tapi sungguh kau sebenarnya rapuh dan malah terbilang kesepian. Hmmm kau membingungkan.'

Hinata menunjukan senyum menenangkan yang benar-benar terlihat indah di mata Sasuke.

"Ehm.. Kalau begitu kita lanjut. Mau mencoba?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melempar asal batu ke danau.

Hinata mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata dan memberikan satu buah batu yang cukup besar. Hinata hanya mampu merona merah sampai telinganya. Kalau ada animasi atau kartunnya mungkin akan ada asap keluar karena Hinata yang mendidih panas itu.

'Kenapa sentuhan Sasuke membuat aku gugup seperti ini, dan membuatku merasa ada perasaan aneh di hatiku. Pada Gaara saja aku tak pernah sampai seperti ini, ah sudahlah.'

"Kenapa malah menatapku, hm?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Baka!" Hinata menatap batu yang Sasuke berikan padanya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menutup matanya dan Sasuke yang tau Hinata akan melemparkan batu itu ikut menutup mata sambil mengucapkan secercah keinginannya.

'Aku ingin akhir yang baik dalam hidupku.'

Tanpa mereka sadari ucapan dari hati mereka sama.

Mereka membuka matanya dan saling menatap isyarat melemparkan batu itu.

Dilemparlah batu itu secara bersamaan —PLUK—dan tenggelam sampai dasar danau itu.

"Hinata apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata.

"Rahasia. Haha" Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke dengan wajah menganga walau tak terlalu lebar. Sasuke juga kan kalau menganga harus tetap terlihat cool dan harus ada aturannya. _*apa'an cobak*_

"Kau berani mengerjaiku ya?" Sasuke menyeringai dan mengambil langkah dekat pada Hinata.

.glek. Hinata menelan ludah paksa dengan perasaan aneh menyergapnya.

"Sudah pasrah kah? Kok jadi diam?" Sasuke makin dekat, Hinata di belakangnya terhalangi pohon dan tangan Sasuke yang ditumpu disampingnya.

'Mati kau Hinata.' Batin Hinata

Semakin dekat dan dekat..

.

.

.

Nafas sudah menerpa di wajah Hinata, dan Sasuke yang merasa sepertinya tak ada hembusan angin apapun menerpa wajahnya.

'Tidak bernafas?'

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, mata yang menutup dan terlihat hidungnya kembut-kembut— ralat— mengembang mengempis tak kuat menahan nafasnya lagi.

'Haha dasar aneh!'

Sasuke menahan tawanya dan hanya mampu tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata.

"Sampai segitunya ya, bernafaslah Hime."

Hinata membuka matanya dan kembali bernafas. Hinata menghirup udara dengan rakus seakan-akan tak pernah bernafas.

"A-aku gugup." Hinata melotot dengan pipi memerah.

Hinata sebal dengan Sasuke yang hanya berusaha menahan tawanya sambil terus menatapnya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Hinata hendak memukul Sasuke, tapi karena ia sedang tak serius melakukan itu malah ia jadi tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh — Sasuke yang saat itu ada di hadapannya langsung tak sengaja Hinata tabrak.

BRUUK..

3 detik

6 detik

10 detik

1 menit

Hinata merasa posisinya sedang tidak aman, untung saja tangannya ia sangga untuk tidak sepenuhnya meniban Sasuke.

'Hampir saja.' Batin Hinata.

Sasuke yang berada di bawah Hinata hanya menyeringai.

"Ku mohon lakukan master Hinata.." Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan nada diimut-imutkan, sungguh Sasuke ingin benar-benar berhasil dengan godaannya kali ini. Berharap Hinata merona malu atau apa gitu.

Hinata tersenyum lebar da memukul pelan perut Sasuke dan bangkit.

"Kau cocok seperti itu Sasuke.. Haha" Hinata tertawa mengingat Sasuke yang ada dibawahnya tadi.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Aku juga tak sabar Suke-chan.. Haha"

Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati. Niatnya menggoda Hinata, eh ternyata dia kena sendiri. Senjata makan tuan ini namanya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan datar tapi sungguh di hatinya benar-benar sedang memaki-maki dirinya sendiri atas ucapannya tadi.

"Sudah pasrah kah? Kok jadi diam?" Hinata menirukan kalimat Sasuke dengan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

'ARGGH AKU TAK TAHAN!'

Sasuke segera menghampiri hinata dan menggelitikinya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sasuke terus menggelitiki Hinata dengan jurusnya. Hinata hanya tertawa-tawa dan hanya mampu minta maaf sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Akhirnya ada celah, Hinata terlepas lalu berlari dan Sasuke yang melihat itu juga ikut lari mengejar Hinata.

"Haha kau tak akan bisa mengejarku.." Hinata berlari dengan senang.

"Awas kau!" Sasuke meneriaki Hinata dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

—Hug—

Sasuke berhasil menangkap Hinata dengan memeluk Hinata erat.

"Kau tak akan lari kemana-mana hmhh.." Sasuke berbicara dengan menumpu kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

Nafas Sasuke menerpa leher Hinata, ngeri dan geli itu yang dirasa Hinata.

"Hmm aahh aku tertangkap.." Hinata berkata dengan nada takut dibuat-buat.

Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama..

.

.

.

.

Perempuan yang menatap mereka dari jauh dengan pandangan kosong.

'Beginikah sambutan untuk tunanganmu, Sasuke—

TBC

**A/N : Hahaha maaf ya publishnya lama banget, ntahlah ada yang nunggu apa gak ya...**

**Huhuhu aku ini masih K13 lho... Jadi aku ketiban tugas mulu... xD**

**.**

**.**

**;; Balasan review chap 2 ;;**

Joy : Ini udah lanjut lhooo... hayoo jatuh cinta gak yaa.. xD Lihat aja deh... hehe piss

Hana : Ini udah lanjuuutt... hehe XD

Akarihima : Iya bakal ku bagi kok tenang aja... Apa yang ga buat mu XD _*ceilah*_

Aheleza Kawai : Makasih udah bilang bagus... T,T Jadi terharu... Hihi ini aku buat cepet aja hehe.. Apa kecepetan yak? Sorry dehh.. :D Maaf lama ya...

Yuliana48 : yap ini udah ku update,, makasih udah bilang bagus masih banyak kesalahan kok.. XD

.

.

Makasih juga buat yang udah review AprilliaSiska, siiuchild, Eternal Dream Chowz, apikachudoodoll, Cahya Uchiha ma Shiny Soul... :D

Dan makasih juga ada yang follow ma fav maaf ga bisa aku sebutin satu-satu.. T,T ampun..

**Makasih review kalian buat aku semangat untuk publish lagi... ^_^**

**RnR Please... :D Hehehe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENDING**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**By : **Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan

**Pair** : Sasuke U. & Hinata H. 3

**Genre** : Romance & Hurt Comfort

**Warning **: OOC pakai banget, AU, TYPO, dan banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain.

Ohya.. **DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ!**

**Summary** :

_Kehidupan yang Hinata alami akan berbeda dari sebelumnya._

_Setiap ia salah melangkah ia akan masuk ke dalam perangkap dua orang yang berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya._

_Setiap awal memiliki akhir._

_Awal buruk membawa kemalangan._

_Awal baik membawa keberuntungan._

_Entah apa yang akan dialami olehnya akan berbuah manis atau apa?_

**Chapter 3 : Main Perasaan Part 2**

**Happy reading~**

.

.

'Beginikah sambutan untuk tunanganmu, Sasuke. Tega sekali. Chh.'

Terlihat seseorang yang menatap Sasuke dan Hinata sambil menggerutu kesal. Ia menggerakan tangannya mengambil ponsel di saku dan mengabadikan momen di depannya.

**CKRIK**

Dan setelah sekiranya selesai, ia pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

'Lihat apa yang akan dikatakan dia padamu nanti, Sasuke sayang. Mungkin kita akan semakin cepat menikah.'

.

.

_Hinata POV_

.

.

Sungguh ini sangat menyenangkan.

Ku tekankan lagi hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

Sungguh aku tak pernah sekalipun merasa bisa tertawa seperti ini. Bersama Sasuke, orang yang pertama membuat aku berfikir untuk dapat kubunuh karena membuat bajuku kotor waktu itu. Yah walaupun itu secara tidak langsung terfikir dalam hati saja.

"Haha.. Sasuke sudah ya! Aku menyerah.."

Aku mendorong Sasuke pelan. Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya dan bergumam pelan.

Sungguh ku kira dia hanya bisa bicara ketus, dingin dan tak bisa tersenyum. Nyatanya dia sekarang ada di depanku, dan yang paling penting Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

Eh— apa yang aku fikirkan. Arghh! Aku bisa gila!

Aku menundukan kepalaku mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin sekarang sudah memerah malu dengan apa yang ada di fikiranku tadi.

"Hinata." Sasuke mengangkat daguku dan secara tak sadar sorot mataku beralih ke atas. Menatap apa yang dapat alat indraku lihat. Mata onyx kelam dan mata amethystku saling beradu pandang.

"Ada apa-?" Entah kenapa suaraku agak tercekat pada bagian akhirnya.

Sungguh situasi ini begitu membuat dadaku sesak seketika dan perasaan yang aneh. Jauh berbeda saat aku berada sedekat ini dengan Gaara. Ini jauh lebih err- memabukkan.

Eh—Apa yang ku fikirkan lagi.

"Ayo pulang." Ujar Sasuke dengan deru nafas yang menerpa wajahku.

Sungguh posisi ini dekat sekali.

"Hmm" aku hanya bergumam dan agak menjauh dari Sasuke dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

.

.

_Normal POV_

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Berkali-kali diketuk pun tak ada satupun sahutan dari dalam.

"Gaara apa benar tempatnya disini?"

"Ya." Sahut Gaara.

"Terlihat sepi."

"Hn, tak biasanya dia tak ada di rumah."—atau mungkin dia sekarang sedang ada di rumah Sasuke. Hinata pernah bilang kalau dia sekarang bekerja dengan Sasuke.

'Tidak salah lagi.'

"Aku tau dia dimana Neji-nii. Lebih baik kita cepat kesana sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hinata." –maybe- imbuh Gaara dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Sasuke—"

"Maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha?" Neji memandang Gaara bingung.

'Kenapa Neji mengetahui Sasuke?'

"Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Padahal—" Gaara melanjutkan gumamannya dan-

"Dialah yang membantu perusahaan Hyuuga bangkit dari kebangkrutan." Neji memotong perkataan Gaara. Gaara yang mendengar hal itu hanya mampu terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu membantumu dalam perusahaan? Bukankah dia murid yang tergolong nakal dan—" Gaara tak percaya apa yang Neji ucapkan.

"Dia memang terlihat seperti itu dan itu karena suatu alasan. Dia pintar."

"Alasan apa?" Gaara memandang penuh selidik.

"Kau tak perlu tau lebih baik kita harus menemui Hinata."

'Apa yang Neji sembunyikan.'

"Hn." Gaara menyahuti Neji ambigu dan berjalan sambil masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Hinata dan membawakan tas yang sedari tergeletak bersandar di pohon. Tas itu menjadi saksi bisu lain yang melihat keakraban dan kebahagiaan dua orang itu tadi selain pohon dan bunga-bunga.

"Eh Sas.." Hinata merona merah dan sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah walaupun tipis.

"Sudah diam saja."

Hinata mendengar suara Sasuke yang tak seperti pertama bertemu, ini jauh lebih hangat dan suaranya lembut.

Hinata mengangguk dan berlari lebih cepat dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kau kalah cepat denganku Sasuke-kun.. Haha." Hinata berlari dengan cepat dan Sasuke yang ada di belakang Hinata berjalan menunduk dan terseok-seok.

"Eh Hinata hentikan itu."

Tinggi Sasuke yang melebihi Hinata, membuatnya sulit melangkah dengan baik, karena yang menarik itu Hinata, dan Hinata tak terlalu tinggi baginya.

Hinata tau itu dan ia iseng saja, bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika ia melakukan itu.

Hinata mempunyai ide jahil di otaknya.

Hinata mendadak berhenti, sontak Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya terlonjak ke depan dan itu membuat Hinata ikut kaget. Karena tak siap menerima beban Sasuke yang menibannya dari depan, Hinata dan Sasuke terjatuh bersama.

"Haha, tak ku sangka Sasuke bisa jatuh juga."

Hinata tertawa pelan sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Kau berat Sasuke."

Sasuke tak begeming.

'Hmm ternyata dari tadi kau sedang mengujiku ya H-I-N-A-T-A.'

Sasuke menunjukan seringaian iblisnya.

"Humm." Sasuke memejamkan mata dan sedikit melonggarkan acara yang tadi ia sempat lakukan.

'Apa ini semua sudah berakhir.' Hinata sedikit menggerakan badannya yang mulai terasa bebas. Hinata menggulingkan badannya ke atas.

'DEG'

'What the!'

1 cm jarak bibir Hinata dengan Sasuke.

'**BUUGGH.'**

Hinata memukul pelan wajah Sasuke sampai tubuh Sasuke sedikit terpental, sungguh apa itu yang tadi katanya pelan.

Sasuke yang kaget mendapat hadiah dari Hinata mendengus dan menatap tajam Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" Aura dari Sasuke menghitam.

'Anak ini mau diberi pelajaran ternyata.'

"I-itu refleks. Ha—bisnya kenapa kau menutup mata. Baka! Dan-" Hinata menutup cepat bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke melebarkan seringainya.

"Kau ber-ha-rap Hi-na-ta Hi-me."

Ck ini akhir bagimu Hinata.

Hinata dapat merasakan itu.

'Sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi dari sini.'

"Emm.." Sebelum Hinata pergi Sasuke memeluknya erat.

Dan berjalan dengan sambil Sasuke bertingkah jail memeluk-meluk Hinata.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke POV_

Ku baringkan badanku ke tempat tidur pelan. Ku pejamkan mataku.

Mengingat kejadian menyenangkan dengan Hinata.

Sesingkat itu ia mengenalnya. Ch, ini bukan sinetron abal-abalkan.

Hmm..

Aku ingin memilikimu Hinata. Semuanya, setiap inchi-

**Tok Tok Tok**

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan terdengar di luar kamarnya. Siapa sih yang mengganggunya sedang berkhayal tentang Hinata.

"Buka pintumu otoutou-chan!" Suara Itachi sekarang terdengar benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aniki baka! Pergi! Aku ingin tidur!"

Aku menggulingkan tubuhku ke samping dan memeluk bantal dengan erat.

Hime.

Saat aku mulai ingin berimajinasi lagi. Suara lain memanggilku dari luar.

Suara dingin dan tajam.

Ada apa Tousan memanggilku? Biasanya saat dia berulah baru bisa membuat ia memanggilmu dan berakhir dengan ceramahan dan tamparan.

"Hn."

.

.

_Normal POV_

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu setelah Itachi dibantu Fugaku memanggilnya. Itachi sedari tadi hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Biasanya kalau bukan karena hal yang menakjubkan Itachi tidak akan seperti itu. Yah walaupun seperti itu, semuanya dianggap Itachi menakjubkan sih.

Fugaku sedikit berdehem melihat aksi kedua anaknya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab karena ia sekarang sedang berfikir apa yang sedang ingin dibicarakan Fugaku. Tidak biasa dia menghampirinya kalau bukan karena masalah penting.

"Aku lebih baik pergi saja dan tidak akan mengganggu." Itachi melenggang pergi.

.

.

Sepeninggal Itachi sekarang Sasuke dan Fugaku duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Hening dan tak ada pembicaraan. Fugaku yang terlihat masih enggan untuk bicara dan Sasuke yang memang sedang ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Fugaku.

"Ehm."

Fugaku berdehem karena sedikit benci dengan situasi ini.

"Sasuke, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Fugaku pelan dan terlihat ada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

Ch, Sasuke berdecih.

'Omong kosong apa yang dia ucapkan. Tidak mungkin hal sepele itu yang ia ingin ucapkan.' Batin Sasuke

"Aku tau bukan itu yang kau ingin ucapkan." Sasuke berujar dengan dingin.

Fugaku menghela nafas, dia sudah tau pasti akan begini jadinya.

"Sas—"

"Cepat ada apa! Aku tak ada waktu!" Sasuke melirik tajam pada Fugaku.

Sekali lagi Fugaku menghela nafas, dan sekarang terlihat ia menghela nafas dengan sangat berat.

"Sedikit saja dengarlah dulu apa yang ku katakan anakku." Fugaku menatap sendu Sasuke dan suara Fugaku terdengar sangat lembut.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat kelakuan Fugaku yang tak pernah ia lihat. Dulu ia ingin sekali tertawa saat dia lemah dihadapannya. Tapi disaat itu terjadi sekarang di depannya, hatinya melunak.

Dan mata Sasuke terlihat memandang Fugaku sendu, walau tak nampak seperti itu dipandangan orang lain.

"Baik, Tou-san."

Fugaku memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Dia baru mendengar Sasuke tak membentak-bentaknya ataupun berujar dingin. Sasuke sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Di wajah Sasuke yang sekarang datar sebenarnya hatinya sekarang senang orangtuanya baru kali ini seperti ini. Ini naluri seorang anak yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu pada Ayahnya. Ingat pertama kali.

.

.

"Psst.. Kaa-san kita berhasil membuat Ototou dan Tou-san akur.." Bisik Itachi pada Mikoto yang sedari tadi merekam adegan tak terduga itu. Itachi berusaha bersuara sepelan mungkin, supaya tempat persembunyiannya ini tak diketahui Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Ide Kaa-san hebat!" Teriak Mikoto refleks.

Sontak Sasuke terkaget dan menoleh ke arah Mikoto. Itachi dan Fugaku hanya mampu menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sadar perbuatan Mikoto membuat rencana yang ia buat berantakan.

"Ehmm la-lanjutkan acaranya." Mikoto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum tanggung.

Sasuke bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Kalian semua berhutang penjelasan, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang Otoutou-chan intinya kami ingin, kau dan Tou-san akur. Kau tau kalian sama-sama kolot dan keras kepala. Maunya menang sendiri dan saling menyalahkan. Dan satu lagi aku sudah bilang dari dulu, Tou-san tidak hanya memujiku saja kok. Dia bahkan sering memujimu dulu di depan Kaa-san. Itu membuatku iri. Tou-san selalu memujiku di depanmu supaya kau semangat. Dan akhir-akhir ini Tou-san memarahimu saat kau berulah, itu karena dia sayang padamu. B-A-K-A! " Itachi bercerita panjang lebar sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Aniki yang baka!"

"Apa yang diucapkan Itachi benar Sasu-chan!" Sekarang giliran Mikoto yang mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Kaa-san." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Oh iya Sasu-chan kan sudah besar dan ehm-" Mikoto berucap begitu dan melirik ke arah Fugaku.

"Kau akan segera menikah dan mengelola perusahaan. Karena aku tau IQmu lebih tinggi dari Itachi." Sanggah Fugaku mengetahui isyarat mata dari Mikoto.

.

.

.

_Hinata POV_

.

.

Aku berjalan menyelusuri trotoar dan sedikit memandang ke atas. Melihat indahnya langit.

Tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang ia lalui tadi.

**TIIT TIIT TIIT**

Suara klakson mobil terdengar. Aku melihat ke samping dan sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingku. Kaca mobil terbuka dan menampakan Gaara dan seseorang pria aneh, yang sepertinya tidak asing dan sepertinya pernah aku temui.

Tapi sudahlah toh itu bukan masalah bagiku.

"Hinata masuklah, baru saja kami ingin menjemputmu." Gaara tersenyum manis dihadapanku. Eh tapi tunggu sebentar kami, maksudmu pria aneh disamping Gaara itu. Mana mungkin dia juga menungguku.

Hm— sudahlah.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan duduk di kursi bagian belakang.

Ku sandarkan bahuku dan sedikit melirik ke depan.

Di lihat dari pantulan kaca, pria itu berwajah tegas, dewasa dan mempunyai rambut panjang. Tunggu pria berambut panjang, kenapa aku malah ingat Orochimaru ya.

Tapi sepertinya dia bukan seperti itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya pun terlihat sekali kalau dia itu pria tulen. Hihi.

Dan tunggu— matanya hampir sama dengan mata milikku. Seingatku hanya Hyuuga saja yang mempunyai mata seperti itu.

Hm—Aku lelah berfikir. Lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan mataku dan fikiranku sebentar.

Setalah aku memejamkan mataku dan semua terasa gelap.

.

.

"Nata—Nat—Hin—ata.. Hinata.." Seperti ada seseorang yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku sekarang.

Ehmm siapa sih ngantuk.

Aku memosisikan badanku miring dan memeluk guling disampingku.

Aku tak merasa guling memiliki bentuk yang berubah. Hangat dan memiliki tang—AN.

Aku membulatkan mataku dan melihat siapa yang sedang berada didekapanku sekarang.

Kepala, rambut berwarna merah dan tatoo Ai di dahinya—GAARA.

Gaara terlihat sadar dan ku lihat posisiku menyamping dan memeluk Gaara dengan-Ah tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Kyaa!"Aku berteriak dan mendorong pelan Gaara.

Karena tempat tidurku sempit alhasil Gaara dengan sekali serang sudah tersungkur dibawah tempat tidur itu..

"Tega sekali." Kata Gaara dengan sekarang berposisi tidak elit.

"Itu tidak disengaja!"

**BRAAKK**

Aku terkaget dan melihat ke sumber suara.

Pintu terbuka keras menampakan pria aneh itu tadi. Terlihat di wajahnya khawatir. Khawatir dengan siapa. Gaara? Memang apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara. Tidak mungkin aku berbuat buruk padanya.

Tapi apa dia khawatir pada-ku.

Aku menatapnya.

"Hinata-sama apa yang terjadi padamu, hosh hosh."

Dia berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Dia bergetar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku menelan ludahku, siapa pria asing ini. Aku ingin mendorongnya tapi rasanya aku tak bisa. Ada sesuatu perasaan aneh. Pelukan penuh sayang dan dia menangis. Ada apa?

Aku melihat Gaara yang sudah bangun dan menatapku dengan tersenyum.

Apa maksudnya ini?

.

.

.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Gaara aku terpaku tak percaya. Pria yang duduk di sampingku dan yang tadi memelukku sambil menangis itu adalah sepupuku. Aku masih punya saudara, benarkah itu.

"A-apa benar—" Aku tercekat dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"Ya Hinata-sama." Kata dia sopan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Nii-san. Panggil Aku Hinata. Hiks." Aku menitikan air mataku dan berhambur ke arahnya. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Hiks A-aku punya kakak."

Dia membalas pelukanku dan mengelus punggungku.

Ku dongakan kepalaku menatap Gaaara.

Aku tersenyum padanya tipis dan aku berfikir apa akhir cerita hidupnya akan bahagia setelah bertemu dengan Neji.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Semoga masih dapat feelnya ya.. Makasih buat yang udah fav, follow atau review fic ini. Itu sangat memotivasiku.**

**Sekarang aku jarang sempet ngetik. Banyak tugas + pretest + ulangan yang membuat waktuku membuat fic tertunda.**

**Dan ini aku ketik langsung publish. Jadi masih banyak kesalahan.**

**Arigatou.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
